Mira tu reflejo en el espejo
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Secuela de "Nada es lo que parece". Acércate, Scorpius, y mira tu reflejo en el espejo. A ver si es verdad que eres hijo de esos dos que se hacen llamar "tus padres". De Niesugui, regalo para los lectores de "NELQP".
1. Marea

**Gui**: Continuación (o algo así) de Nada es lo que parece. Sigue siendo un reto, pero esta vez me lo impongo a mi misma. He encontrado una lista de veintitres palbras a las que he añadido dos. Creo que lo escribí un día en una habitación en la que me aburría. En principio, esto es un fic de Scorpius y la family en su época Hogwarts (rememorando infancias). Así que ha disfrutar. **Dedicado especialmente a los lectores de Nada es lo que parece. Sin vosotros, este fic no existiría. Un saludo enorme a Cookie, porque sí :)**

**Disclaimer:** Ni yo soy Rowling, ni Rowling es una diosa, las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Marea**  
><em><strong>o buscar a tus padres en ti<strong>_

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy es un niño rubio. Si preguntas a los que conocen a su familia, te dirán que es igual que su padre. Si preguntas a los que le conocen a él, te dirán que es igual que su madre. Tiene el físico de Draco Malfoy: pelo rubio platino, piel blanca y noble, venas azules, ojos grises, pestañas que dan grima de lo blancas que son, nariz aguileña, ni alto ni bajo, bien alimentado y sin engordar. Tiene diez años. Todas y cada una de sus expresiones son el reflejo de Astoria Greengrass: la mirada calmada y calculadora, su forma de sentarse erguido, sus diferentes caras raras cuando se aburre, el sonido de un estornudo, la mirada enfadada de una amenaza, el carácter afirmado, la sonrisa franca.

Pero para él, todas esas descripciones son algo extraño que dice su elfo doméstico, que al parecer es muy dado a reconocer rasgos familiares de padres en hijos. Cuando Scorpius se acerca al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación y se mira en él, lo ve. Ve el pelo rubio, los ojos grises, la mirada calculadora, la sonrisa franca. Los ve, todos y cada uno de los rasgos que le hacen ser únicamente el hijo de Draco y Astoria Malfoy.

Está claro, por lo menos en este aspecto.

No, si es que realmente el problema son ellos. Esos dos que se hacen llamar sus progenitores. Cuando los mira, Scorpius se pregunta cómo demonios ha conseguido nacer él en ese ambiente de pincharse el uno al otro hasta caer muerto del sueño en la cama para empezar mañana un nuevo día.

Son esos días en los que piensa que realmente, él no es más que una ilusión óptica, un juego con el que se divierte el destino. Que Astoria ya habría matado a Draco a golpes en el ego, que Draco ya habría mandado ejecutar a Astoria con su pleno poder ministerial. Que, de una u otra forma, él no ha nacido ahí: es imposible.

Pero sin embargo es cierto: él es hijo de esos dos energúmenos que se dicen adultos. Y como hijo suyo que es, le toca escucharles, hacerles caso, respetar sus decisiones, aguantarles, pensar que son idiotas, formarse una opinión de la vida en pareja, y sobrevivir, día tras día, a la marea de ... eso que le lleva hacia la desesperación. Lo bueno (lo mejor de todo) es que mañana es once de noviembre de 2016. Y como buena fecha que es, siendo que él ha nacido ese mismo día en 2005, cumple once años. Y los once años es el hecho seguro: en septiembre, se larga de ahí como que se llama Scorpius. Va a ir a Hogwarts, como que ayer rompió un jarrón sin tocarlo. Y va a huír de la casa de los locos, para volver solo de vez en cuando.

Piensa, y yo creo que tiene mucha razón, que viéndoles menos a menudo va a conseguir sobrellevarlos a los dos. Porque a esos dos, no hay quien les aguante. Quizás el elfo, pero es que esa criatura es muy rara.

* * *

><p>Bueno, el niño se presenta. Ya tenemos al protagonista, y sabemos lo que eran los padres. Que comience el fic :) ¿reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	2. Lejos

**Gui: **Hola! No sé si he tardado mucho o poco, pero bueno, esto es lo que hay ^^ Quisiera agradecer los seis reviews que me han dejado :O con la boca abierta :) Gracias a **Cookie, pEpPeR pInK, mikaelita-cullen, Islusion's, Serena Princesita Hale y 97iwc** por dejarlos.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Veamos, Rowling no es yo. ¿Por qué iba yo a ser ella?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Lejos**  
><em><strong>o cómo cotillear sin abrir la boca<strong>_

Hoy es el día. Ya tiene su material escolar (incluida su nueva varita) en el baúl negro y reluciente de ébano. La túnica que llevará el primer día está a los pies de su cama. Y él ya está vestido con la ropa muggle que hay que ponerse porque King's Cross no tiene chimenea. Sus padres, en cambio, no están despiertos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Que llegamos tarde!

-Ay, Draco... Dime que hoy no es 1 de septiembre.

-Lo es, mamá. ¡Y yo quiero ir a Hogwarts!

-Mmmm... Astoria, llévale tú.

-Ni de broma.

-Las narices, Astoria. ¡Que te levantes!

-Levántate tú si es tan fácil.

-¡Callaos! Vais a venir los dos.

-Vale, pero solo porque es el primer día. Ya tienes once años, eres mayorcito para ir solo.

-Es en el mundo muggle, Draco. Hay que ayudarle.

-¡Pero si tu no querías ir!

-Ya me has despertado...

En fin, ya veis el panorama. Scorpius, de todas formas, es muy inteligente y no se siente dolido. No es que sus padres no le quieran, ni siquiera que no quieran acompañarle en su primer día. Es un chinche entre los dos, algo en lo que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer cuando se conocieron. El problema son ellos. Si cada uno viviese en una casa distinta, colmarían a Scorpius de regalos. Y no es que no lo hagan, pero a veces tienen que cumplir su silenciosa promesa de pinchar al otro.

En público no hacen nada de esto, por supuesto. Todo el mundo cree que son una pareja feliz (y es que de algún modo lo son), pero una pareja cuya felicidad es normal y duradera, no que se base en el "meterse con otro".

Por eso Scorpius prefiere ignorar a la gente que se mete con él y no meterse con nadie. Porque está harto.

Pero el caso es que ahora, Draco y Astoria están rectos, tensos y obedientes al lado de Scorpius en el andén 9 ¾ intentando no mirar demasiado a su alrededor. Por la comisura de la boca, se pasan informaciones. Son chismorreos pero en profesional.

-Mira, tu hermana. Tan despampanante como siempre.

-Ese de ahí es su nuevo novio. Creo que su hijo no está muy de acuerdo.

Ajam, ahora están hablando de Daphne Greengrass, que viene a acompañar al pobre Cadmus, hijo de su primer matrimonio, que tiene diecisiete años y ganas de ir solo en vez de en familia.

-Los Potter. Los Potter, la hemos liado. ¿Por qué están aquí los Potter?

-Su hijo Comosellame está en Hogwarts.

-¿Y viene con la tropa?

-Y los Weasley.

-No me fastidies. No me fastidies. ¡Scorpius!

Mierda, cuando le llaman para participar en sus cotilleos no suele ir bien.

-¿Sí?

-Míralos, pelirrojos, túnicas.. de... segunda mano – aquí Scorpius que mira en la misma dirección dice algo que suena a que las túnicas parecen bastante nuevas – y traidores a la sangre. No te acerques a ninguno.

Bueno, da igual, tampoco es que le interesen los viejos rencores de sus padres. Total, ha dicho túnicas de segunda mano, y esas no las llevan ninguno, y pelirrojos. Solo la mitad son pelirrojos.

-Bueno, y a los Potter tampoco, no te vayan a salvar la vida después de arriesgártela y pedir el pago después – opina Astoria. Scorpius quiere tirarse de las orejas. No-me-interesa.

Sus padres retoman el chismorreo sin moverse un ápice.

-¿Ese de ahí no es Ackerley?

-¿Stewart? ¡Qué desmejorado!

-Sí, me suena que es profesor.

-Degradante.

-Ya no te gusta, ¿eh?

-¿Y qué me dices de Parkinson?

Total, que Scorpius les dice adiós, les abraza y les da un par de besos. Cuidaos y no os asesinéis en mi ausencia – si es que ni que fuera él el educador – que me voy lejos y tanto mejor. Lejos, muy, muy lejos.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no sé si es más largo que la media ¿? Pero a mi me gusta :) Ya véis que maduro me ha salido Scorpiuscito. Es que con esos padres, uno se revela jejeje.<p>

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	3. Verde

**Gui: **Hola a todos ¡! ¿Qué tal os va la vida? A mi me va que chuta, por mucho que se acaben las vacaciones :( pero alegría ante la vida, que vuelvo a ver a mucha gente :) Así que gracias mil a **Cookie, Serena Princesita Hale, Ilusion's y mikaelita-cullen** por sus reviews. ¡Son geniales!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **En el hipótetico caso en el que yo fuese Rowling... Sería Rowling.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Verde**  
><em><strong>o cómo descubrir familia en un tren<strong>_

En el expreso de Hogwarts, todo va sobre ruedas. Hay un compartimiento vacío, por el que se pasa Cadmus y saluda a Scorpius.

-¡Primo! ¿Cómo andas? He visto a tus padres en el andén y te estaba buscando. ¿Siguen igual?

-Sí. ¿Y tu madre?

-Mira, yo qué sé. Al parecer tiene un nuevo novio y a Rigel le da igual – Rigel es su medio hermano, el año que viene entra a Hogwarts – pero sinceramente, ¿para qué? Además, me cae mal. Piensoq ue tendría que ignorarlo.

-Pero eres incapaz de hacerlo. No te veo a ti pasando de tu madre.

-Bueno, asquerosillo, nos vemos por Slytherin, ¿eh?

Scorpius se encoge de hombros. Supone que irá a Slytherin. No le importa demasiado, aunque tiene miedo de cómo reaccionarían sus padres ante Gryffindor o Hufflepuff. Prefiere no pensarlo.

Después, llega el omnipresente de Goyle, que no ha aparecido antes por pura casualidad.

-Malfoy-saludo y golpe seco con la cabeza.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, supongo.

Silencio sepulcral. Scorpius tiene ganas de decir "yo también, gracias por preguntar", pero Goyle no lo entendería. También aparece una niña rubia. Se asoma a la puerta como si andase por las paredes, con la cabeza paralela al suelo.

-Tú no serás Humphfrey Goyle, ¿no?

-Sí...

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te conozco! Soy tu prima-dice la niña tendiendo la mano izquierda (¿será zurda?). Parece encantada, aunque Goyle no tanto.

-Yo no tengo primos.

-¡Que sí! Prima segunda por parte de madre. Tu madre y mi padre son primos. Tenemos los mismos bisabuelos.

Goyle se queda perplejo. La niña sigue con la mano tendida. Scorpius se acerca y le dice que a Goyle no se le dan bien los parentescos. La niña dice que de todas formas da igual, que se llama Violetta Grey, que encantada de conocerte Scorpius Malfoy.

Nada más relevante que eso. Pasa la señora del carrito y Goyle compra dulces y Scorpius grageas Bertie Bott. Cuando están a punto de llegar, pasan seis o siete niños pelirrojos de todas las edades y se oye como uno de ellos grita "¡te hemos encontrado! Venga, no te escondas y ponte la túnica que falta poco para llegar".

Así que Scorpius que es listo, le dice a Goyle que habría que vestirse bien que estamos a punto de llegar. Goyle le mira incrédulo y piensa que o ese niño es muy raro y friki o es un adivino todopoderoso que todo lo sabe.

Sin más incidentes, llegan a Hogwarts. En las barcas, han estado con un niño hiperactivo que no dejaba de sonreír y otro mucho más calmado que de vez en cuando le decía al otro que se callase. Y por fin tienen la ocasión de medir su futuro con un sombrero en la cabeza. A Scorpius le encanta fijarse en los detalles y opina de todo sobre todos los compañeros, pero eso es otra historia.

Sin perder la ocasión de fijarse en todo lo que puede, Scorpius se encamina hacia el Sombrero que dicta su sentencia. A partir de hoy, irá de verde y plata. ¿Cómo no?

* * *

><p>Bueno, hay quien pone a Scorpius en Ravenclaw pero a mi me parece que le pega más el verde :)<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	4. Rendijas

**Gui**: Hola a todos... Vuelvo a las andadas con mas de esto. Sigue siendo uno de septiembre, ya veis, que distinto pasa el tiempo... Muchas gracias por los reviews a **mikaelita-cullen, Serena Princesita Hales, pEpPeR pInK, Lilith Hastelin y Ilusion's**, no se qué haría sin ellos...

**Disclaimer:** Oh dear people, I am not Jo !

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Rendijas**  
><em><strong>o cómo aprenderse diez nombres en un solo banquete<strong>_

Scorpius ha tomado nota. Hay trenta y nueve alumnos en su curso. Diez por casa menos en Ravenclaw, donde solo hay cuatro chicas.

En Slytherin hay cinco chicos y cinco chicas. Se sabe casi todos sus nombres y conoce a cuatro. Están él mismo, Goyle, Violetta Grey (la prima segunda de Goyle) y Samantha Higgs (que es hija de Persia, la amiga de su madre). Además, está Albus Potter. No le conoce pero sabe quién es. Y luego hay dos chicos más que se llaman Bode y Waterman. No se acuerda de sus nombres.

Las tres chicas que faltan se llaman Jill May, Lauren Thompson y Mary Stein. Son nombres relevantes, ya aparecerán más tarde.

Después del estruendoso banquete de bienvenida y las palabras de la directora Sinistra (si te preguntas dónde está McGonagall, ha cedido su puesto ya que está muy cansada y solo da clases) se van todos a sus Salas Comunes. El Prefecto de Slytherin, muy animado él, les lleva con voz monótona hasta su sala común, les dice la contraseña y poco más.

Scorpius encuentra que para ser Prefecto podría tomarse mejor su trabajo. Podría haberles dicho, por ejemplo, si hay o no rendijas en las paredes o ventanas que hagan posible la inundación de la sala común, situada bajo el lago. Pero no, se ha limitado a señalarles las escaleras. Estupendo, pues a ellas vamos. Scorpius encuentra su baúl al pie de una cama frente a la ventana. Pasa un calamar con aspecto de aburirse y el niño decide que no está mal como sitio.

Asi que se tumba y mira el techo. Aunque finja que no, Scorpius está muy cansado. Parece mentira que esta misma mañana estuviese despertando a sus padres. Asi que sin la preocupación de la próxima inundación de Hogwarts, se deja mecer por el sueño hasta caer dormido, con la ropa y todo.

* * *

><p>Y se acabó el 1 de septiembre. ¡Tachán!<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	5. Cacahuetes

**Gui: **No me podéis crucificar, **mikaelita-cullen, Lilith Hastelin, Ilusion's, Hallow Draconis y Serena Princesita Hale** por no subir porque voy a subir dos ahora mismo... Gracias por los reviews :) **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Estaba yo diciendo que Harry Potter me pertenecía cuando ha aparecido una señora muy rara que me ha enseñado su cuaderno de familia. Resulta que era su madre y no ueria que su hijo perteneciese a nadie.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Cacahuetes**  
><em><strong>o una primera impresión de un par de compañeros.<strong>_

Scorpius anda despacio. Es pronto (muy pronto) y sabe que llegará a tiempo al Gran Comedor. Está investigando el castillo. Solo un poco (solo las mazmorras). Ya ha visto a dos de Hufflepuff salir de su sala común.

Sabe perfectamente que él no podría ser Hufflepuff por el simple hecho de que es incapaz de arrastrarse así por un barril. Imagina que tienes que coger algo a toda pastilla. ¿Sabes correr arrastrándote? ¿No? Pues yo tampoco, vaya que si. Así que ya está aliviado. No quería caer en Hufflepuff incluso antes de descubrir eso, pero ahora ya tiene una excusa válida. Lo odiaría.

Cuando termina de subir todos esos pisos (cuando vuelve del lago al castillo, pero bajo tierra), se encuentra con Rose Weasley, esa chica que le señaló su padre. Parece enfadada, o por lo menos, con ganas de enfadarse. Scorpius no la saluda porque no la conoce. Si saludase a todos los que no conoce, sería un horror.

Llega al Gran Comedor, se sienta en la mesa de Slytherin en una esquina (en la que por casualidad, está Goyle) y desayuna gachas de avena, como todo Hogwarts. También echa mano de unos cuantos frutos secos, ya que Goyle es alérgico a los cacahuetes y no se los va a comer. Detrás de él pasa un hombre joven repartiendo horarios.

-¿Nombre?

-Scorpius Malfoy.

-¡Primer curso! Encantado de conocerle señor Malfoy, soy Ewan Legendre, jefe de Slytherin y profesor de Encantamientos. Espero verle puntual en su clase de - mira el horario - el martes.

Scorpius, con su nuevo horario en mano, escucha cómo el profesor Legendre mantiene la misma conversación con Goyle. Empieza con Pociones. Profesor: Horace Slughorn. Clase compartida: Gryffindor.

Así que llega a clase, a la vez que los primos Albus Potter y Rose Weasley. Potter le saluda (habló con él anoche, se auto presentaron el uno al otro), Weasley está demasiado ocupada mirando a ver si no se ha equivocado.

-¡Ah! Al, tenías razón, esas chicas son de mi cuarto. Me pongo contigo, ¿si?

-Vale.

Desde que les vio Scorpius los relacionó como primos (los cotilleos de sus padres eran de mucha ayuda). En la selección, advertió que Potter cerraba los ojos, esperando una extraña certeza, y que solo frunció las cejas cuando el sombrero pronunció "Slytherin". Es curioso que no lo hubiese hecho antes, si el Sombrero le hablaba en la cabeza. En cambio, Weasley miraba hacia la prenda de ropa, como si intentase retarle a que la contradijese. Se fue a Gryffindor con cara rara.

El profesor Flint (Rigel Flint, pariente cercano de unos cuántos Black, sobrino-bisnieto de Úrsula Flint...) apareció por la puerta y les invitó a entrar...

* * *

><p>En seguida subo el siguiente.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	6. Silencio

**Gui**: Lo prometido es deudaaa...

**Disclaimer:** Ai dont spik inglis!

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Silencio**  
><em><strong>o como parece que Scorpius solo tiene una clase...<strong>_

Scorpius lleva dos meses en Hogwarts. Lo que puede decir es que la clases están bien, la gente es interesante y los jardines son preciosos. Aunque ahora es noviembre y hace más bien frío. Y hoy, como uno pueda suponer por la frase anterior, es su cumpleaños. Once de noviembre, 2017. Cumple doce años y ya ha recibido regalos de parte de sua padres. Potter (Albus, que es amigo aunque hacen como que no) le ha despertado.

-Malfoy, tus malditas palomas han cagado en mi cama.

Traducción: Scorpius, ¡ya han llegado tus regalos!

Así que El rubio se levanta y coge los tres regalos que hay sobre la cama. Mamá (y los Greengrass, no demasiado interesados en el hijo de su "segunda y poco interesante hija"), Papá y los abuelos Malfoy.

Draco, como prometido, le ha regalado una escoba (una Nimbus 2030, no le gusta la gama de escobas Estrella Fugaz, Saeta de Fuego, Rayo de Luz...). Astoria le ha regalado un montón de cosas raras. Una agenda para apuntar deberes, un kit de papeles, pergaminos, tinta de mil colores... y una pluma a vuelapluma.

Los abuelos Malfoy le han regalado una túnica de gala. Ni que fuese a usarla... Supone que tendrá que ponersela en Navidad, cuando vayan a casa de los abuelos. No le gusta demasiado, pero algo es algo.

Como es lunes, empiezan con Pociones con los Gryffindor. Delante del aula se encuentran con Rose sentada en el suelo con el pelo cual león aplastado contra la pared. Albus se da un golpe en el puente de la nariz (lo hace para subirse las gafas) y se agacha junto a la cabeza de Rose.

Le ha dicho que es el cumpleaños de Scorpius. Rose ha registrado en su mente el once de noviembre junto al nombre de Malfoy y le ha mirado en silencio.

Scorpius empieza a notar algo incómodo cuando Flint abre la puerta.

-Weasley, no se siente en el suelo. Entrad.

Y todos entran en el aula. Scorpius ha dejado de pensar en la escena anterior cuando oye la voz de Rose muy cerca entre toda la clase:

-Felicidades.

Pero cuando la encuentra con la mirada escomo si nunca hubiese hablado.

* * *

><p>De momento, he cumplido. ¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	7. Risas Susurradas

**Gui:** Hola! Buf, ¡cuántos reviews! No sabéis como os adoro. Gracias a **Cookie, mikaelita-cullen, Alfy Malfoy, Ilusion's y HallowDraconis**. Os adoro.

**Disclaimer: **Lo diré por pasiva: Rowling no es personalidadquitada por mi.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Risas Susurradas**  
><em><strong>o una alternativa a aprender encantamientos de camuflaje.<strong>_

La primera vez que Albus Potter (Potter en público, Al en privado) le habló de la capa invisible, Scorpius no se lo creyó. La cosa fue más o menos así:

Nieve cayendo por todo el jardín visto desde la biblioteca, una mesa en la sección de Encantamientos, un niño moreno con gafas, igual que su padre y un niño rubio y repeinado, igual que su padre. Claro que esto es solo el físico. Mentalmente, no tienen nada que ver con sus padres.

-Encantamientos de camuflaje...

-¿Eso no es un libro de cuarto?

-Sí, pero quiero encontrar una forma de ir de noche a las cocinas. Me entra hambre.

-Entonces te puedo ayudar... Tengo una capa invisible.

-¿¡Qué!

Ahora, lo tiene más o menos asumido. Ha ido varia veces bajo esa tela viscosa hasta las cocinas (que Albus no le ha preguntado cómo encontró).

De hecho, ahora están debajo de la capa invisible riéndose bajito, porque si alzan la voz más allá del susurro puede que la gata del conserje les pille (aunque es tan vieja que a lo mejor se muere del susto).

Acaban de terminar de preparar la broma que se gastará al día siguiente, uno de abril (del 2018), día de los locos o Fool's Day. Nadie los relacionará nunca con ella porque está en tres salas (Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Defensa), porque esas salas están en el tercer y cuarto piso, porque es una broma demasiado Gryffindor y porque "ayer no se vio a nadie por esa zona del castillo parecido a ellos". Porque llevan la capa invisible.

Es desternillante, realmente. La cosa dura un día entero (Sortilegios Weasley, Soweas para abreviar) y consiste en los siguiente: no puedes abrir la puerta a menos que cuentes la mentira más gorda del mundo. Si intentas forzarla de otra manera, el picaporte muerde y las rendijas echan polvo negro.

Albus y Scorpius se meten en la cama entre risas susurradas. Y al día siguiente, fingen fastidio ante la puerta de Encantamientos mientras graban para siempre la imagen de Legendre siendo mordido por el picaporte.

* * *

><p>Alehop. He aquí, el lado Slytherin. Adivinad a quién castigaron por esas bromas: a James Potter. Ya véis.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	8. Amarillo

**Gui:** Hola a todos! Estaba yo publicando el capítulo cuando a FanFiction le ha dado por irse a la mierda y tengo que volver a empezar. Entonces, doy mil gracias a los revieweadores que vienen siendo **HallowDraconis, mikaelita-cullen, Ilusion's, Lilith Hastelin, 97iwc y Veela Black** (a ti gracias por los siete reviews). En serio, sois geniales!

Por cierto, para este capítulo _os podéis leer el Cap. 66_ de mi fic Heirs (Celestino). Es la escena a la que alude Scorpius cuando habla de Moira Zabini... Yo os lo dejo ahí.

**Disclaimer:** (No) Negaré la evidencia. (No) Soy Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Amarillo**  
><em><strong>o cómo descubrir la pesadilla femenina.<strong>_

Fue en su segundo curso cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta de que las chicas significaban algo más que llantos. Su primera experiencia con una chica de su edad había sido encarnada por Samantha Higgs, también conocida como la hija de Persia, también llamada Higuita (pronunciando esa hache, así: Jiguita) por Draco, Sam por Astoria, bichito por Persia y Many por Scorpius. Total: era una niña con muchos nombres. Primer gran problema. Cuando estaba en casa de los Malfoy, se oía ora Sam, ora bichito, ora Higuita, ora Many.

En Hogwarts, todo eso se calmó. Todos la llaman Sam (todos menos Scorpius). Scorpius la sigue llamando Many y en compensación, Many le llama Pius (dicho con todo el inglés posible: payus). Si os habéis perdido, es normal.

Al caso, que Samatha Higgs fue la primera chica que compartió tiempo con Scorpius. Digamos que le obligaba a jugar a las muñecas y le hacía decir y hacer cosas que no eran admisibles. Además lloraba mucho y se quejaba más, tenía voz de pito y era marisabidilla. Con la edad no se le ha pasado. Está en Slytherin porque tiene la capacidad innata de conseguir lo que quiere llorando. Albus (Potter) ya ha sufrido este dolor.

La segunda experiencia con chicas no fue mejor. Moira Zabini, Slytherin de segundo cuando él estaba en primero, se alió con Albus Potter para acosarle. O sea, Albus le dijo a la tal Zabini que si insistía en Scorpius podía enamorarlo (porque ella estaba enamorada del rubio). Pues bien, todo acabó más o menos bien porque Albus tiene el don de las palabras y, igual que hizo de casamentera, libró a su no tan amigo Scorpius de ese pestazo.

Pero ahora que está en segundo, ahora que ha cumplido los trece, se ha dado cuenta de que las chicas, además de ser tan personas como los chicos (no todas lloran ni se enamoran, y menos mal), son hasta interesantes.

Y lo ha notado en la persona de Kendra Keply, Hufflepuff que le saca dos cursos, rubia de ojos azules (ah, el cliché del rubio de ojos azules...) que le trae de la nariz. Pareciera que Kendra (sin apenas darse cuenta) fuese la que moviese a la marioneta Scorpius.

-No, vamos por aquí, que ese camino siempre está lleno de gente.

-¡Pero si se tarda mucho más, Scorp!

-Pues voy yo solo.

Ya véis. Todo por el amarillo. No os niego que es un color muy bonito pero a Scorpius no le va. Ya es rubio, ya es pálido, que se vista de negro, verde y plata y deje de fijarse en quién no le corresponde.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¡no os hagáis ilusiones! Esto es un enamoramiento parcial y platónico. La chica ni sabe que existe el pobre Scorp. No os apenéis, no le va a traumatizar.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	9. Símbolos

**Gui: **Bueno, bueno, bueno, perdonadme, he tardado milenios! Podéis crucificarme si queréis, pero si lo hacéis os quedaréis sin fic. Ajajá, que os pese en la conciencia. Gracias mil de todas las formas posibles a **Ilusion's, mikaelita-cullen, 97iwc y Serena Princesita Hale** por los reviews, por esperar, por aguantarme y más eteés que no voy a poner para que no huyáis. Muahaahahahaha**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Chicos, redios a la evidencia: no soy Rowling y no puedo remediarlo. ¿Es que no os gusta como soy?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Símbolos**  
><em><strong>o cómo coleccionar los cromos de los fundadores<strong>_

Un día en el que Potter y Malfoy se llamaban por el apellido – fingiendo como siempre eso de llevarse mal – Scorpius (o sea, Malfoy) se encontró con un cromo de Rana de Chocolate de Godric Gryffidor. Lo recogió, recordando ese mismo verano (el verano entre primer y segundo curso) cuando su madre, entre bulla y bulla, pegó un grito al ver un diez de rombos en el suelo, de esas barajas muggles. Lo recogió exclamando que el mundo le mandaba señales.

-Es un símbolo de alguien o algo. Ya me he encontrado una K, una Q y una J de rombos ¡y ahora un diez! Es una señal.

-Tú y tus señales...-había dicho Draco.

Mejor no os cuento como acabó, digamos que Scorpius hizo fe de su madurez y sensatez. El caso es que de esa experiencia le quedó lo de los símbolos, por lo que ese día en el que Potter y Malfoy se llamaban por el apellido, este último recogió el cromo de Godric Gryffindor.

No sabía qué pensar, a lo mejor dos días después encontraba el de Helga Hufflepuff...

Estaba él tan tranquilo con el cromo en la mano cuando pasó Rose Weasley, ataviada con cinco o seis libros, de magia o no, y la mochila resbalando por su brazo derecho.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

La niña enrojeció hasta la punta de la raíz.

-Ah, Malfoy. Eres tú. Pensaba que estarías con Albus...

-No tendría por qué estar con ese Potter.

-¿Os habéis vuelto a enfadar?

-Todo esto es culpa de su pretensión de ser alcahueta.

-Mira, no te niego que Albus no sea un poco... rarito. Pero es un buen amigo, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, lo que tú digas Weasley. Le conoces mejor...

-Tengo que dejarle estos libros a una amiga, ¡hasta luego!

Scorpius Malfoy observó a la pelirroja irse con su montón de libros y su mochila en pleno proceso de resbalón. Era una niña curiosa.

-¡Weasley!

-¿Sí?-la niña se dio la vuelta justo en medio de una escalera que empezó a moverse hacia otro lado. Scorpius la alcanzó.

-Esto... ¿Quieres un cromo de Godric Gryffindor? Es que yo ya tengo uno... Y he pensado que como estás en Gryffindor...

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Tienes ranas de ...?

-Lo he encontrado en el suelo.

-¡Ah! Será una señal-dijo sonriendo. Entonces Scorpius se acordó de su madre. Qué curioso.

-Ahora te dejo, aunque por mi culpa no has podido subir al segundo piso-dijo refiriéndose a las escaleras móviles.

-No te preocupes, iré por otro sitio. Me quedo con el cromo, ¡gracias! No tenía ningún fundador aún.

-Pues ya lo tienes.

Scorpius volvió a la Sala Común todo lo contento que se puede estar cuando, después de pelearte con un amigo, alguien te hace pasar un buen momento y decides perdonar a tu "atacante".

Había que admitir que al principio, su relación con Weasley había sido silenciosa. No se llevaban ni bien ni mal, pero por culpa de Albus (o gracias a él) se veían tan a menudo que dejaron la timidez de lado y empezaron a hablarse. Que se llamasen por el apellido no significaba nada. Ya veis como se llaman entre sí Al y Scorp, según el día de una manera distinta.

Así que como "amiga chica" Rose tenía todas las papeletas. Por lo menos era una de "esas" con la que se llevaba bien y a la que entendía la mayor parte del tiempo, no como esas otras que le gustaban tanto (Kendra Keply (huffie de un año más), Lauren Thompson (sly de su curso) y Jenna Finnigan (griffie de un año más) por no hablar de las de sexto y séptimo) y que le traían tantos dolores de cabeza.

Podemos decir que el segundo curso de Scorpius fue un descubrimiento en masa de todas las facetas del universo femenino.

* * *

><p>Pues eso, que como empiece a averiguar cosas sobre las chicas, no acabará nunca. ¿Os parece un enamoradizo? Nah, simplemente es como todos los niños y niñas de su edad: son incapaces de estar por alguien más de dos semanas. Jejeje.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	10. Respiración acompasada

**Gui:** Hola a todos! Hoy he escrito dos viñetas para compesar mi tardanza. ¡No me hagáis nada! Prometo que no volveré a tardar tanto. Muchas miles de gracias a **Serena Princesita Hale y NatWizard** por los reviews :)

**Disclaimer: **Digamos que soy una persona tan nociva como lo será el eco en el capítulo. Mi maldad es aplastante.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Respiración acompasada**  
><em><strong>o discusiónes sobre los efectos nocivos del eco.<strong>_

Scorpius descuartizaba amablemente un trozo de cordero algo más hecho de lo que debiera y masticaba con saña los trozos de su boca cuando apareció su madre. Astoria Malfoy Greengrass era una mujer rubia cuya vida había estado salpicada bastante a menudo de momentos violentos (todo el que quiera saber cómo le fue deberá leer la historia de la cual esta es una secuela) por lo que veía en la armonía irónica con la que su hijo descuartizaba su trozo de carne los milagros de la herencia genética.

-Scorpius, hijo, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-No gracias, mamá.

-Ah, la virilidad de los chicos. No las vas a perder aunque ayude, ¿sabes?

Scorpius alzó las cejas y la cabeza. Detuvo su sangrienta batalla con el hueso de cordero y suspiró.

-Ya lo sé, mamá, si tanta ilusión te hace, ayúdame.

Astoria empezó a cortar con la varita, separando carne de hueso para dejarlo todo precioso y bien decorado: a la izquierda, la deformidad hueca y dura como una piedra. A la derecha, el blandito, lo comestible.

Scorpius se lo comió todo como un buen chico que quiere mucho a madre, que sinceramente es lo que era. Cuando acabó, Astoria llamó al elfo que se lo llevó todo sin hacer demasiado ruido. Scorpius le saludó con la cabeza. Luego hablarían de un tema interesante y divertido en su cuarto (el de Scorpius).

-Hijo, ¿qué curso empiezas?

-Tercero.

-¡Que me dices! No puede ser... ¡pero si hace un año entrabas en segundo!

-Mamá, es lo que tiene no suspender: que no repites curso al cabo de un año. ¿Me firmaste la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade?

-Sí. Está en tu cuarto. Scorpius... ¿estás seguro de querer ir a casa de ese Potter? Entiendo que seáis amigos pero Draco dice que...

-¿Por qué crees a papá solo cuando te conviene? Si se trata de Harry Potter, su palabra es la de dios pero como os pongáis a hablar de si se ha acostado con su secretaria, por mucho que él te lo niegue, sigues sin créerle.

-¡Scorpiuys Hyperion! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para escuchar nada de eso?

-Lo gritáis, mamá, la casa tiene un absurdo eco porque es enorme y lo oigo todo aunque me tape las orejas.

-Bueno, ¡vete a hacer la maleta! Que te vas mañana.

Scorpius dejó la terraza y fue a su cuarto. El elfo estaba ahí, como había pensado.

-Ya no pasáis mucho tiempo de verano por aquí, Señor Scorpius.

Ya, bueno, cuanto más lejos de aquí menos se oirán los gritos.

-Lo siento, señor.

-No lo sientas, no tienes la culpa. No les aguanto. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Sinceramente estoy acostumbrado. No soy su hijo. Los señores llevan así desde antes de casarse.

-¿Y por qué se casaron?

-A mi no me pregunte, yo soy el primero que ignora la respuesta.

Scorpius suspiró para animar un poco su respiración acompasada. Quería correr y jadear un rato. La maleta ya estaba hecha hacía tiempo. La verdad, le apetecía eso de ir a Grimmauld Place con los Potter. Debía de ser una experiencia interesante.

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

Ahora mismo vengo a veros. ¿Me dejáis un review?

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	11. Susto

**Gui: **Como siempre digo, lo prometido es deuda :)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Soy mala, ¡no Rowling!**  
><strong>

**Nota: **Quien quiera saber algo más de la sesión en la Madriguera, que se lea el capítulo 74 de mi fic Heirs que se llama Serpiente. En este fic no lo voy a desarrollar más :) Un besazo!

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Susto**  
><em><strong>o cómo intentar soportar a la familia de un no-muy-amigo.<strong>_

Cuando pisó la Madriguera, Scorpius supo que no había sido buena idea aceptar la contra invitación. La autora dice contra invitación porque sabe algo que los lectores no saben: y es que Scorpius había invitado a Albus una semana a un campamento a Estados Unidos en Julio. Y claro, Albus le había devuelto la invitación doblándola de tiempo. El caso es que al principio había ido a Grimmauld Place, 12, casa de los Potter, antes cuartel general de la famosa Orden del Fénix (si no sabes qué es, ajo y agua). El caso es que no le hicieron ningún feo. Quizás porque eran demasiado educados.

Cuando llegó, Harry Potter le estrechó la mano (no le pedía un autógrafo porque le sentaría mal, pero, guau, ¡Harry Potter!) y Ginny Potter le sonrió y dio un abrazo. Albus dijo algo así como "¡mamá, déjale!". Lily Potter, que resultó ser la niña más extrovertida que había conocido nunca, le dijo lo siguiente:

-Hola Scorpius Malfoy. Me han contado que tu papá y el mío no se llevaban bien.

-Eso me han dicho, sí.

-Pues da igual, porque tu padre es tu padre, y tú eres tú, ¿no?

-Gracias...

En fin, ya véis. El único problema era James Potter. Había perdonado a su hermano el hecho de que se vistiese de Verde y Plata, pero los Malfoy no tenían buena fama. Decidió no ser prejuicioso (recordando un sermón de su prima) y hacer preguntas.

-¿Juegas al Quidditch?

-Sí.

-Espero que peor que los de Gryffindor, por si intentas meterte en el equipo.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-¿Ajedrez?

-Creo que no.

-¿Pociones o Transformaciones?

-Tranformaciones. Pociones se me da mal...

-¿Ravenclw o Hufflepuff?

-Ravenclaw.

-¿Serpientes?

-Son curiosas.

-¿Muggles? ¿Hijos de muggles?

- No conozco a ningún muggle... Y sus hijos... A veces tienen demasiada suerte. Son raros. Siempre tardan en enterarse de las cosas.

-¿Has dicho que te llamabas...?-James lo sabía perfectamente.

-Scorpius.

-Encantado de conocerte, Scorpius, soy James Sirius Potter.-y cerró la puerta de su cuarto en las narices del rubio.

-Bueno, eso era mi hermano.-se resignó Albus.

Y todo fue bien una semana. Pero un día, Albus y Lily se le acercaron por detrás.

-¿A qué no sabes a dónde vamos?

-¿No?

-¡A la Madriguera!

Y claro, cuando a uno le explican que se va a meter en un nido de pelirrojos hambrientos de Slytherins, se asusta. Y mucho, mucho, mucho. Para volver al principio del capítulo, tras ver el jaleo inicial de la Madriguera, Scorpius supo que eso estaba mal. Conoció a los curiosos primos de Albus (cada uno con un saludo distinto) pero no y no. Lo bueno es que no era el único intruso porque Dominique Weasley se había traído a una amiga, Janie noséqué, que le apoyó en los momentos difíciles: "es normal, acostúmbrate. Es tan divertido...". Pero no y no. Ni siquiera entre Albus y Rose consiguieron des-traumatizarle. Y por eso mismo, en el futuro volvería mil veces a pisar esa parte de los alrededores de Ottery-St-Catchpole.

* * *

><p>Insinuación final: Scorpius adora a los Weasley. Y a Albus.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	12. Frotar

**Gui: **Nuevo capi! Agradeced que me e tirado el finde leyendo un libro de Francés y que me ha inspirado mogollón jejeje Gracias por los reviews a **Ilusion's, mikaelita-cullen, HallowDraconis y Veela Black**!

**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuese Rowling, me daría algo...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Frotar**  
><em><strong>o ecómo sobrevivir a caótico primer mes del tercer curso<strong>_

Acababa de empezar el tercer curso, algo muy bueno y divertido que significaba nuevas asignaturas y Hogsmeade. La primera semana fue un caos, algunas elecciones de horario estaban mal hechas y la gente iba a clases que no le tocaban. Albus había elegido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggles para ir a lo fácil y Scorpius había optado por Runas y Aritmancia (clases que compartía con Rose Weasley). Pues bien se habían confundido sus dos horarios y mandaron a Scorpius a Estdios Muggles y a Albus a Runas. Caótico.

Pero después todo fue como la seda, se arregló y todos tuvieron las clases que habían elegido. Por otro lado, Scorpius tuvo que enviarles varias cartas a sus padres porque habían olvidado firmarle la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade. Seguramente sus padres en casa se estaban pegando por firmarle la autorización a Scorpius primero para demostrar que eran el mejor padre (pero los dos habían olvidado firmarla cuando él se lo había recirdado aún en vacaciones). En fin, padres aparte. Volvamos al colegio.

El caso es que acababan de aparecer por el colegio los micos hermanos de sus amigos, véase Hugo Weasley y Lily Luna Potter, solamente conocidos como Hugo y Lilú. Gryffindor los dos. Además, con su nueva aliada Suka Everd eran aún más temibles que solos. Si obviamos la primera jugarreta (que consistió en estudiar las ventosas del pulpo gigante y que les valió un castigo de Hagrid), serán igual de terribles. El tercer castigo (principio de Octubre) no lo pasaron solos, no. Habían implicado a Albus, a Rose, a Scorpius, a Mandy (Samantha Higgs) y a un Hufflepuff de su mismo curso que pasaba por allí en su broma sin que nadie supiese como.

Os lo obviaré. Acabaron todos cubiertos de polvo negro y tosiendo y tuvieron que pasar por la enfermería antes de ir a frotar los inodoros de Hogwarts. Separaron a chicos y chicas y cada uno limpió el baño correspondiente al sexo opuesto. Scorpius no sabía lo que estarían limpiando Rose, Mandy, Lilú y Suka Everd pero los inodoros de las chicas estaban asquerosos.

-Me pregunto si los ensuciarán adrede...

-Mi prima Dominique nos dijo que seguramente, porque imagínate que nadie hace nada castigable: ¡estarían hechos un asco!

Dos horas después, los chicos de tercer curso (no culpables de la jugarreta) se prometieron no volver a acercarse a los tres demonios de primer curso. No querían sufrir las consecuencias...

* * *

><p>Bieeen! ¿Reviews? Jajaja adoro el capi xD<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	13. Cosquillas

**Gui: **¡HOLA A TODOS! Soy un desastre andante y entenderé que no queráis volverme a dirigir un solo review pero sabed, **HallowDraconis, Ilusion's, mikaelita-cullen y Serena Princesita Hale** que es gracias a vuestros reviews que no olvido la historia. Adoro escribirla pero entre clase y clase, baja en la lista de prioridades. Por lo tanto, hoy subiré DOS capítulos. Toma esa, fresa.

**Disclaimer:** No, no soy Rowling, ¿No véis mi poca eficacia?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Cosquillas**  
><em><strong>o cómo inventar una escusa patética y que nadie se dé cuenta.<strong>_

El tercer curso es estupendo: aparecen nuevos conceptos, como Hogsmeade, nuevas asignaturas, y en el caso de Scorpius las de Runas y Aritmancia, nuevos sentimientos, nuevos... El tercer curso de Hogwarts tiene esa particularidad espléndida que consiste en tener entre 13 y 14 años. Ah, la experimentación, qué palabra más alegre.

Scorpius estaba, como todos los sábados, sentado en su sillón espléndido de la Sala Común, disfrutando de que fuera hacía frío pero él no lo sentía cuando entraron por la puerta los primos de choque, Albus y Rose. Primero se indignó.

-¡Traes al enemigo a nuestra guarida!

Luego, se dio cuenta de que menos mal que no había más Slytherins en la Sala Común, que si no linchaban a la pobre Rose. Así que subieron todos al cuarto de los chicos que también estaba vacío.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que Rose quería ver la Sala Común.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Pensé que sería urgente!

-Lo es, señor Malfoy -contestó Rose-. Pero a ti no te lo voy a contar.

-Pensé que éramos amigos.

Os ahorro la conversación de niños de trece años. Bueno, Scorpius ya tenía catorce, los había cumplido la semana anterior, fecha en la que tanto Albus como Rose se habían compadecido de él por "ser tan viejo". Obviamente, era broma. En un punto de la conversación de besugos que tenía lugar en el cuarto, Albus decidió que tenía que ir al baño si no quería pasar mucha vergüenza por no saber controlar sus necesidades. Dejó a Scorpius y Rose solos. Esto es un hecho importante, si no, no lo mencionaría.

Rose y Scorpius seguían con su cantinela del "dímelo", "no", "anda", "que no"... cuando a Scorpius se le ocurrió la genial idea de torturar a Rose hasta que soltase prenda.

La tortura más conocida y eficaz de estos lares son las cosquillas. Pero, oh gran problema, Rose no tiene cosquillas. Scorpius se quedó anonadado.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas cosquillas?

-¿Tú tienes?

Entonces, como si alguien no se lo esperase, Rose le hizo cosquillas a Scorpius que le suplicó que parase. Rose no paró. Cuando salió Albus, Scorpius estaba en una esquina del cuarto maldiciendo a todo Gryffindor viviente: Rose se había ido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada de nada.

Y así fue como un día, Scorpius se descubrió a si mismo mirando de reojillo a Rose – que sólo había ido a la Sala Común a ver a Scorpius, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho a Albus.

* * *

><p>Hasta dentro de cero coma x segundos.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	14. Dedos del pie aplastados

**Gui: **Lo dicho. Os adoro.

**Disclaimer**: ¡YO NO SOY JOTAKÁ!

**Aviso:** Para todos los odiantes del Scorse, Rospius o como se llame... Leed la última frase. / Para todos los amantes del Rose/Scorpius: esto es un regalo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

_**Dedos del pies aplastados**_  
><em><strong>o cómo empezar a vivir "el amor".<strong>_

Scorpius, tras su reciente descubrimiento, fue a preguntarle a una de las amigas de Rose (sinceramente, no recuerda las impresiones que tuvo de ella en la Ceremonia de Selección, así que no vamos a estrujarle la mente en un vano intento de que salgan) que se llama Ally, que qué opinaba de su relación. Bueno, en realidad le presentó las cosas de la siguiente manera:

-¿Sabes? Me gusta alguien que no tenía pensado que me gustase...

-¿Quién?

-... Rose Weasley.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¡Oh! ¡A ella le gustas desde hace dos años!

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Tienes que decírselo, verás qué bien.

Y claro, Scorpius, todo lo nervioso que puede estar un niño con trece años, fue a ver a Rose esa tarde de sábado cuando acababa de llegar de Hogsmeade solita. Le temblaban las manos, es lo que os puedo decir. A Rose le pareció monísimo. Él le preguntó que si quería salir con él y ella le contestó que sí. Y todo acabó en un casto y tímido beso. Luego, se fueron de la mano al castillo.

Sin embargo, se aliaron contra Ally y cuando ella apareció y le preguntó a Scorpius si lo había conseguido, él le dijo que no, fingiendo estar muy apenado. Ally, escandalizada (todo hay que decirlo), fue a ver a Rose y le preguntó a ella. Rose le dijo que ¡estaba saliendo con Scorpius! La venganza de Ally sobre Scorpius fue aplastarle los dedos del pie con una armadura que se calló "sin que nadie supiera cómo". Scorpius pegó un grito y Ally le perdonó. Hasta la fecha no ha averiguado que la broma provenía de Rose.

Todo el mundo se enteró, fue el notición del siglo y los familiares adultos de Rose se resignaron. Scorpius prefirió no contárselo a sus padres y Rose estuvo de acuerdo.

Os relataría las escenas románticas, los besitos, las risas, la gente alrededor hastiada, los profesores haciendo bromas, los viajes a Hogsmeade, alguna que otra peleílla sin importancia... Pero es siempre igual. Con la enumeración anterior os hacéis una idea... La cosa es que el tercer curso fue muy bonito y Scorpius consiguió a su chica. Primera pero no última.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo por hoy pero no os preocupéis, ¡enseguida volveré con más! Sobretodo si me dejáis Reviews :)<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	15. Suciedad antigua

**Gui: **¡HOLA! Veamos, he tardado lo mío pero aquí estoy, otra vez con dible post porque yo lo valgo, osea. No he podido contestar la mitad de los reviews porque mi ordenador me echa de FanFiction pero aún así mil gracias por los reviews a **EscritoporRowling, mikaelita-cullen, 9.1** (es verdad que es muy rápido, pero quiero que sean escenas sueltas. Si algún día escribo un longfic de estos, explotaré la lentitud. Y apruebo tu opinion pero ¿me podrias decir en qué no te convencen los últimos capis? Me gustaría saberlo y mejorar :)...)**, HallowDraconis, Ilusion's, Serena Princesita Hale **(jajá, a mi encambio si me gusta... Pero no largo y sin fin. De hecho, aquí se acaba :)...).

**Disclaimer:**Soy rubia, escribo, sé hablar inglés y me conozco de memoria el universo de HP. Pero ahí se acabn mis parecidos con Jo.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Suciedad antigua**  
><em><strong>o ventajas y desventajas de cortar con tu amiga-novia<strong>_

Scorpius y Rose no saben hacer las cosas. Siempre se preguntan si salir es esto. Si es verdad que es mirarse a los ojos. Rose cree que Scorpius tendría que hacer algo. Scorpius cree que Rose tendria que hacer algo. Claro que así, cualquiera sabe. Estan nerviosos. Nunca saben exactamente qué hacer.

Al final, parece que no se ponen de acuerdo. Un día — el mismo día — se dicen a la vez que tienen que hablar. Se ríen. Se dicen que esto es un jaleo. Que era más divertido al principo. Así que lo dejan, a final de curso.

Al principio es extraño, les cuesta. Su lengua ha estado en mi boca, le dice Rose a Ally un día. Ally se ríe, claro. Pero todo, poco a poco, vuelve a la normalidad. A Albus se le medio olvida. Scorpius y Rose se ríen juntos de ellos mismos. Quizás porque verse así es más divertido. Se hacen muy amigos. Más que antes.

En el andén 9 y 3/4, cuando acaban tercero, nadie sabe que han estado saliendo. Las familias ni se enteran, al final. La de Rose si, claro, ella se lo habia contado. Ahora les cuenta que se acabó. La de Scorpius...

Bueno, es que la de Scorpius no aparece por ningún sitio.

-Se les habrá olvidado, claro-opina Scorpius, que solo desea tener 17 años para no depender tanto de la familia.

Da igual, los Potter se ofrecen a llevarlo. No entran en la casa, claro. Draco y Astoria ya se sentirán lo suficientemente mal como para restregarles por la cara que los Potter cuidan mejor de su Hijo que sus propios padres. Pero bueno, es que Astoria y Draco son Astoria y Draco, no se si me explico. Scorpius se enfada y los castiga. Y luego se ríe.

Mientras haya un elfo limpiando el polvo, mientras Scorpius sea más inteligente que sus padres y sepa sobrevivir y hacerles sobrevivir, todo irá (más o menos) bien. Lo que antiguamente estaba sucio no se limpia tan facilmente. Igual que en las rendijas abiertas entre las tablas de madera del suelo se acumula el polvo de los años, los defectos familiares que no se limpian quedan ahí incrustados. Scorpius solo espera que él esté bien formado, que la suciedad antigua no le afecte. O no del todo.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusta? ¿Aunque sea un poquitín?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	16. Marco

**Gui: **Y ya vengo con el segundo de siempre... Gracias a **HallowDraconis** (jeje, lo trato a coña pero es claramente cierto... Los padres de Scorp son un desastre) y **Ilusion's** (se acabó el sufrimiento jeje) pir darse tanta prisa en dejar reviews ... Siento no poder contestar :(

**Disclaimer:**Yo nunca me apodaría Jo.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Marco**  
><em><strong>o tempus fugit (el tiempo fluyehuye)**_

Pasa cuarto sin incidentes. Cuado mira hacia atrás, parece que fue ayer cuando divisó a Albus y a Rose en el vagón y les preguntó por las vacaciones (aunque la mitad de ellas las habían pasado juntos, en la Madriguera y en un viaje de Scorpius). Parece que fueron ayer los secretitos a la oreja y probar alcohol en las Tres Escobas con la ayuda de los mayores (la vieja Rosmerta se ha vuelto tiquismiquis con lo del alcohol a menores). No parece que haya pasado un año entero, evitando a los monstruitos Lily, Hugo y Suka, haciendo los deberes en la Biblioteca, paseando por Hogsmeade con los amigos, hablando con Rose de los amores del uno, del otro. Riéndose de lo surrealista que parece haberse vuelto todo. Que si me gusta tal chica, que si me lio con ella, que si me han suspendido, que si mis padres me matan o que ojalá mis padres me "matasen".

Ahora mismo, mirando el paisaje de la ventana - esa llanura plana y verde - Scorpius piensa en todo lo que ya ha dejado atrás. Sobretodo los sentimientos: el enfado, los nervios, las risas... Albus, que es muy perspicaz, le da un golpe en el pie y le pregunta que qué pasa.

-Yo qué sé... A veces da la impresión de que el tiempo vuela y que si sigue corriendo, seva a tropezar.

-¿Que qué?

Rose encambio lo ha entendido. Ha escuchado la conversación desde que ha cerrado la puerta del compartimiento hace tres segundos. Un poco antes yno llega a enterarse.

-Está claro, Albus. Habla de la muerte.

-¡Oh! ¡Rose! - dice o exclama Scorpius con expresión de adoración - ¡Tú me entiendes!

Albus masculla que esos dos tipos son raros. Rose se ríe y le dice a Albus que cree que Scorpius está melancólico, que la acumulación de sentimientos de ese año le ha agotado (tengamos en cuenta las fiestas y las conquistas femeninas) y que no le haga demasiado caso. Scorpius se ríe.

-Me gusta tu risa.

-Gracias Rosie...

-No, en serio, te enmarca la cara en felicidad.

-Bueno chicos, creo que llega el carrito-interrumpe Albus. Él también está mentalmente confuso (todo es culpa de la bella y graciosa Alice Longbottom) pero no lo ha compartido con esos dos... Y claro, no quiere hablar de eso.

-Deme mucho de todo-le dice a la señora que vende chuches. Y como puede pagarlo, llega el vagón de chucherías... A lo Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>¿Reviewcitos?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	17. Armario

**Gui: **¡Jelou! Gracias por los (contestados esta vez) reviews a **HallowDraconis, mikaelita-cullen, Serena Princesita Hale e Ilusion's**. Los reviews son la alegría de la vida (cf.: Les Luthiers, "La Gallinita dijo Eureka")

**Disclaimer:**Cuando sea famosa os diré quién soy ;P**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Armario**  
><em><strong>o encontrar tu nacimiemto en tus padres<strong>_

Las vacaciones de verano fueron demasiado cortas. A Scorpius le llegó la carta de Hogwarts con un objeto adjunto: una insignia de prefecto. Sus padres (que hasta que dejaron de enrrollarse / comerse el esófago metiéndose mano (aquí Scorpius descubre que es cierto, él ha podido nacer ahí, a veces tienen relaciones sexuales aunque sea en sitios públicos) tardaron un rato) se alegraron mucho y le compraron nuevos regalos. Scorpius los dejó en la esquina "mis padres intentan comprarme para compensar el poco cariño".

Un mes después (¡solo un mes!) llegaron al colegio. Y entonces se complicó todo. ¿Por qué creéis, lectores, que se complicó todo? Si habéis estado atentos, sabéis que Scorp está entrando en quinto y quinto rima con tinto y el vino tinto es tan caro que es un timo y el TIMO es el título indispensable de magia ordinaria que pasan los alumnos de quinto. ¿Lo has entendido? Si la respuesta es no, es normal.

El caso es que los profesores les acribillaron a deberes durante el año entero y la vida social de Scorpius se resumió a enamorarse de una chica de sexto a la que había pillado en un armario de escobas liándose con uno de séptimo. A Al y Rose les dijo que estaba tan hermosa con los labios hinchados y medio empapada (fuera diluviaba y el armario de escobas estaba bastante cerca de la entrada del Castillo) que no pudo más que caer rendido ante sus encantos. Hasta que descubrió cómo se llamaba, tardó un mes. Y oh, gran casualidad, la chica se llamaba Jenna Finnigan* y era la hija de un amigo del colegio de papá Potter y padres Weasley. Gryffindor. Así que por Roxie, Rose consiguió que quedaran todos en Hogsmeade. Scorpius y Jenna se conocieron. A la chica el niño le gustó — lo suficiente como para no hacerle ascos a la idea de liarse con él en un armario — y a Scorpius la chica le gustó aún más.

El caso es que se terminaron liando, aunque no en un armario, y fueron felices y comieron perdices. Durante el tiempo en que duró su lío (una semana). Después, Jenna acusó a Scorpius de no pedirle salir y Scorpius se enfadó aún más y todo se fue al garete y se empezaron a odiar.

Scorpius tuvo obviamente menoa concentración en los TIMOs y os puedo asegurar que cateó uno de ellos (nunca dijo cual).

* * *

><p>*Para saber más sobre Jenna Finnigan, leer Heirs y Dominó. Juega al Quidditch, está en Gryffindor y es una muy buena amia de Roxanne Weasley.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	18. Ducha fría

**Gui: **¡Hallo! Ich bin die schlechte in die Welt. Buah, mejor no hablo en aleman, ue me equivoco. Siento la tardanza, y mil gracias a los revuews de **Primrose Darcy, Serena Princesita Hale, El Parasito, Ilusion's, NatWizard, panchypotter**.

**Disclaimer:**Rowling sabe peor aleman que yo.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Ducha fría**  
><em><strong>o tardes con amigos<strong>_

El verano es genial para divertirse. Lo malo es tener gripe en verano. A cualquiera le parecerá un contrasentido. Ya, claro. Pues mira que Scorpius lo ha vivido. Te puede asegurar que es una mierda como una catedral. Tenia que aguantar a sus de repente protectores padres.

-Scorpius, ¿quieres más agua?

-El vaso está lleno mamá...

-Bueno, voy a buscar por si acaso.

-Ya te he traído la palangana. ¿Quieres algo más?

-No, gracias papá.

-Scorpius, ya... ¿Draco? ¿Quieres dejarle al pobre en paz?

-Déjale tú tranquilo. Yo solo le cuido.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Idos! ¡Quiero que me traigais un buen regalo, ¿si? Asi que idos lejos y así podré dormir.

Lo de los regalos siempre funcionaba. Se fueron los dos y Scorpius pudo dormir tranquilo.

El día que se sintió mejor (seis días después, todo es culpa de sus padres) se enchufó la ducha fría en la cabeza. Después le envió una invitación a Albus para unos tres o cuatro días. Otra igual para Rose. Necesitaba distracción y con algo de suerte le invitarían de vuelta y se libraría de sus padres.

Gracias al cielo, a Merlin y a todos los magos estupendos de este mundo Rose y Albus vinieron. Scorpius les contó su terrible semana de gripe. No dejaban de reirse.

-Tienes unos padres de chiste, Scorp.

-Calla, _inútila_. No quiero verles ni en tus labios.

-No me llames cosas inventadas. Y si eso era un cumplido, gracias.

-No era ningún cumplido. ¿Crees realmente que me has embaucado? Lo nuestro no funciona, Weasley.

-Anda y que te den. Que tengo novio y se va a enfadar.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Al? ¡Eh, Al! ¿Rose tiene novio?

-¿Novio? Ya querría ella. Después de ti, todo se esfumó.

-Buah, este chico no tiene ni idea. Rose, ¿no le contaste a Albus lo de el tal Greg Harper?

-No le habría contado ni lo "nuestro" si tu no hubieras insistido. Luego se monta sus batallitas...

-¿Al? ¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes... Se las da de "casamentero" porque se lo pasa bomba emparejando a gente y creyéndose el celestino de Hogwarts... Con todos, si, pero ni conmigo ni con Alice. A nosotras, nos fastidia los noviazgos. Alice proque le gusta y yo porque me cree de su propiedad y no me quiere compartir.

-Rose, estás loca.

-¡Lo sé! Vamos con Al, venga.

Echó a correr hacia su primo que se bañaba en la piscina y se tiró de bomba para caer junto a él. Y Al gritó asustado. Scorpius se rió por lo bajini. Al no tenía remedio. Y ni siquiera habia podido enterarse de quien era el novio de Rose.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	19. Moscas asquerosas

**Gui: **Ya está... Quisiera agradecer a toda la gente que lee ydeja reviews y aguabta mis largas esperas. Como hoy es mi cumple, os regalo un capítulo. A **mikaelita-cullen, N. A. R. -3, El Parasito, Serena Princesita Hale, NatWizard y Veela Black.**

**Disclaimer:**Aunque sea rubia no soy tonta. Además ni siquiera soy rubia del todo.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Moscas asquerosas**  
><strong><em>o complots en la sombra<em>**

En Gran Bretaña no suele hacer buen tiempo. No, no es algo que ocirra con frecuencia, eso del sol. Lo bueno que tiene es que no pululan moscas asquerosamente deformadas por allí. Si hay miscas en Gran Bretaña, son amables y bonitas.

Scorpius Malfoy ha empezado una especie de vida nueva. Todos los días, se lía en una esquina con una chica. Bueno, casi todos los días. Dos veces por semana, dos semanas por mes. Algo así. Además, siempre son las mismas chicas. Son tres y las tres saben que todo no a más allá. Mientras, Albus intenta encasquetarle una novia.

Un día pilló a una chica de la edad de su hermana mirando a Scorpius con ojos hambrientos. La chica se llamaba Sam. Samantha. Ese nombre que a Albus le parece tan horrible. Ravenclaw. Los Ravenclaw se toleran. Un poco.

Sam se apellidaba Clark. Ya sé que conocéis a Samantha Higgins, también conocida como Mandy, la amiga de Scorpius. Sabed que no son la misma. Sam Clark era de Ravenclaw, ¿recordáis? Bien. Sam Clark estaba saliendo con un tal Josh que no viene a cuento pero sabía que Josh era gay. Y no aguantaba más. Pero no decía nada. Sólo fichaba chicos, con la esperanza de que la metieran en un lío y Josh se diera cuenta de que en realidad no le gustaba. Albus sabía todo esto gracias a Suka Everd, la amiga de Lily.

Decidió que Scorpius tenía que montar el escándalo que necesitaba Sam Clark. Así que se propuso provocar el momento. No tenía aulas mágicas a mano, y eso que son muy útiles, pero sí un cerebro bastante bueno. Se estudió el horario de Sam Clark, el de su novio Josh, y el de Scorpius: ya lo tenía todo.

Iba Scorpius ajeno a atodo lo que maquinaba su amigo Albus andando entre las clases de Pociones y las de Historia de la Magia cuando se estampó contra una chica (hechizo confundus...). Ella, Sam Clark, se puso roja: ¡el chico al que había fichado! Scorpius la sopesó con la mirada. No estaba mal. Después de darse disculpas el uno al otro, Albus fue a reunirse con Scorpius:

-Mona la chica...

-Si...

-Se muere de ganas de liarse contigo, ¿sabes? Me lo dijo Suka Everd.

-Sería mentira.

-Pues no se ha chocado contigo sin querer...

Scorpius, obviamente, empezó a fijarse más en la chica. Siempre se cruzaban en el mismo sitio a la misma hora, los jueves. Y Sam Clark notaba que Scorpius Malfoy se fijaba en ella, claro. Las mujeres lo notan. Suka Everd se alió con Albus e hizo mella en Sam. Misma conversación que Albus con Scorpius.

Medio mes después, Sam Clark que no era ninguna mosquita muerta se lanzó a los brazos de Scorpius como una lapa y empezó a besarle, arrinconándose a si misma contra la pared. Scorpius le siguió el juego. Y claro, era la hora en la que pasaba Josh. El "novio" de Sam. Que resultó no ser tan gay como Sam pensaba. Porque se lió a puñetazos con Scorpius. Los dos acabaron limpiando lavabos, no os preocupéis. Y Albus, bueno, prefiere callarse.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	20. Inexistente

**Gui** : Soy un desastre de los grandes, ¡lo sé! Y lo siento. He tardado milenios porque: he estado de mudanza, no tenía internet, no encontraba el archivo con las palabras y mis musas se habían tomado las vacaciones que les debía. Así que he perdido dinero pagándoles y tiempo por su culpa pero ¡HE VUELTO! No quedan muchas palabras pero quiero acabarlo. Este me gusta especialmente ^^. MUCHAS GRACIAS a **Serena Princesita Hale, mikaelita-cullen, El Parásito, Veela Black y Lilith Hastelin **por sus reviews.

**Disclaimer**: ¿Sinceramente? Nunca he estado en Londres. Ni en inglaterra. En Portugal sí, pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Inexistente**  
><strong><em>o ¿dónde están las mariposas?<br>_**

Scorpius consideraba que la gran mayoría de las peleas en las que se metía no tenían sentido. Odiaba pegarse con la gente. Todos sabemos que la relación que mantienen sus padres es inquietante y que Scorpius la tiene que sufrir día sí y día también. Por eso odia las peleas. Pero no quiero repetirme, los narradores saben todo y no se equivocan. Repetirme sería una equivocación. Por lo tanto, pasemos a lo que os quiero contar desde que he escrito el título.

Inexistente. Por algo será, ¿no creéis? Lo que es inexistente, es el verdadero amor en Scorpius. Le han gustado chopocientas chicas, se ha líado con la mitad de las que le gustaban y otras tantas que no le gustaban. Pero, ¿enamorarse? Para él que eso no es más que una mentira inventada por los dulces y azucarados humanos que se aburren.

Lo ha intentado de veras. Cuando una chica le gustaba tanto que deseaba... digamos besarle ahí mismo, no sentía ninguna corriente elécrtica recorrer toda su piel por haberla tocado. O cuando aparecía de imprevisto, no sentía mariposas en el estómago. La primera vez lo único que deseaba era alargar el contacto y por lo tanto hacía como que no se daba cuenta de estar tocándole la pierna. La segunda, se ponía colorado y miraba para otro lado.

Pero esos amores no le habían durado más de un año. Vamos, un año era un máximo al que practicamente no llegaba. Estaba seguro de que eso del amor azucarado no existía. Y ni qué decir que había intentado colar el tema con Albus y Rose un día. Ella había dicho "ya verás cuando lo experimentes". Qué rollo, seguro que ella se inventaba la sensación y tampoco lo había sentido. Y se lo dijo así:

-Estoy seguro que ni conmigo sentías eso de la corriente eléctrica.

-Bueno, la corriente eléctica quizás no, pero ¿las mariposas?

Albus opinaba que no había que comerse el coco con esas cosas. Y ya sé que estás pensando que ahora conocerá a la chica de su vida, como por ejemplo Lily Potter, y que sentirá todas esas cosas. Pues no. Además, Lily Potter tiene otras cosas que hacer que fijarse en "ese Malfoy". A Scorpius no le importaría nada liarse con ella, que quieres que te diga. No siente mariposas en el estómago y sabe que a Albus y Rose les da completamente igual con quien salga su hermana y prima... Pero no se puede decir que no le tiente.

Pero no, eso del amor verdadero sigue sin existir en Scorpius. Es una faena, de veras. Con lo interesante que debe ser...

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? SIENTO de nuevo, haber tardado tantísimo.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	21. Rimando

**Gui** : Hola, de nuevo mas tarde de lo que deberia, a todo el mundo. Vuelvo vuelvo. Nunca habia escrito sobre la pareja de hoy asi que por avor, no me mateis si no os gusta ;)... Gracias a **N. A. R. -3, Serena Princesita Hale, NatWizard y mikaelita-cullen **por sus reviews.

**Disclaimer**:Yo solo sé que Rowling no sabe que yo se quien es ella... (?).

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo<strong>

**Rimando**  
><strong><em>o peripecias necesarias para chicas exigentes<br>_**

Lo ha conseguido. Han hecho falta tres malditos meses. Nunca pensó que su interés durara tanto pero da igual. Ha caído en sus redes.

Rose se rió de él la primera vez que se lo dijo. Scorpius estaba un tanto nervioso. Es decir, antes le parecía interesante. Ahora le gustaba. Y claro, las cosas como son. Hay que ponerse nervioso. Scorp es tan adolescente como el resto, por mucho que esté en Slytherin. Están a principios de séptimo y menos mal. Si hubiese sido finales, Scorpius no habria dejado de lado estudiar por atraer a una chica. No señor. Quizas un poquito. Un poquito de nada.

Al principio era igual que siempre. Él hacía un poco el idiota para que la chica resoplara y supiese que le interesaba. Luego fue más directo:

-¡Lily!

-¿Qué?

Hay que decir que estaban en cada lado del pasillo. Scorpius le preguntó algo que ella no entendió así que se acercaron.

-¿Alguna vez se han visto/ unos ojos tan bonitos?

-Gracias, Malfoy.

-Sé que no soy muy bueno rimando pero ha salido solo. De aquí abajo-se señaló el pecho-. Potter...

-¿Qué?

-Sal conmigo.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Así que Scorpius usó una última arma, sugerida por él y apoyada por Albus y Rose. Rose comentó: "Lilú no sabe que estuvimos saliendo...". Así, en San Valentin, se pararon Rose y Scorpius por donde pasarían Al y Lilú y se liaron. A veces paraban. "¿Siguen ahi?—Lily me está empezando a odiar, lo veo en su cara—Entonces funciona".

Dos días y una charla sobre lo rápido que cambiaba Scorpius de pareja, salteada con momentos de orgullo Gryffindor llamados "no le haré esto a mi prima", después, Lily y Scorpius empezaron a... Estar de ¿rollo? ¿liados? ¿saliendo? No estaba muy claro. Lo dejaron al mes. Los dos necesitaban labios nuevos, demasiado nómadas como para quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio...

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	22. Frustración

**Gui:** He tardado milenios pero aquí llega otro ^^ gracias por los reviewazos a ** Serena Princesita Hale, RoseGrengrass, May, Hallow DRaconis, Veela Black, Dominique Jackson, samfj.**

**Disclaimer:** No me da el cerebro para encontrar otra forma de dejar claro que no pretendo ser JK.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo <strong>

**Frustración **  
><em><strong>o el maldito paso de los años<strong> _

Scorpius podría dedicarse a escribir un diario diariamente, contar en él todas las peripecias de su historia, la cantidad de chicas con las que se ha liado dividida por curso, color de ojos y pelo, las notas que ha tenido, cuando ha sido feliz, cuando ha estado frustrado... Pero como eso le pasa a todo el mundo y Scorpius no escribe un diario no tenemos constancia de lo que hizo hasta que acabó Hogwarts. El verano después de septimo se fueron Albus, Alice, Rose, su novio de entonces y él mismo con su novia de entonces, muy influenciados ellos por el tal Albus Dumbledore que se creía guay por llevar un nombre que ya llevaba el Potter del grupo, a hacer la vuelta al mundo, como tradicionalmente se hacía a principios del siglo anterior, o sea el XX, cuando este Dumbledore del que estaba hablando era joven. Dumbledore no hizo la vuelta al mundo, claro, pero ellos sí. Visitaron un montón de sitios, Albus y Alice fueron una pareja feliz todo el viaje, Rose cortó con su novio que se fue con una bruja china y Scorpius se consiguió un lío de una noche con una india muggle que se llevó su virginidad, sus calzoncillos rojos de repuesto y una pulsera que había comprado en Turquí dos días antes.

Al volver de esta estupenda vuelta al mundo, sin embargo, Scorpius, no tenía novia ni virginidad y esta muy frustrado el pobre. Rose se había conseguido otro chico (es que Rose trabajaba duro en tener novios) y Albus llevaba como nuevo record unos seis meses sin cortar con Alice (es que solían cortar y volver tres o cuatro veces al año)... Y Scorpius y su belleza incomparable estaban más solos que la una. Sus padres se acababan de divorciar dos meses atrás (habían avisado a Scorpius por carta de manera poco convencional en una lechuza que había perdido la mitad de sus plumas a la ida y que perdería la otra mitad con el vociferador que Scorpius le hizo llevar de vuelta).

Con esto y con todo, el chico tenía muy claro que iba a dedicarse al periodismo. Se tiró un mes y medio engatusando por recomendación de Rose a la prima de esta, Dominique Weasley, que era corresponsal de Quidditch en El Profeta para que le dejase acompañarla. Dominique se apiadó de él cuando le tocó la fibra sensible y le dijo que no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, frase que a Dominique le recordó a su debut en el trabajo. Tres meses después de volver a Londres, salió del país junto con Dominique Weasley y se fue a seguir a diferentes equipos de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda (equipos de los que sabía poco, es decir, el párrafo minúsculo de Quidditch a través de los tiempos) por el mundo entero. Fue un año productivo, aprendió mucho, se lió con un par de jugadoras de Quidditch y rechazó a un jugador, aprendió cosas de todos los equipos, por ejemplo que los Chudley Cannons a veces pierden a posta para mantener la reputación, conoció a Dominique Weasley y a su gran locura, y a un par de fotógrafos, no oyó hablar de sus padres y se carteó con Albus y Rose

Pero seguía frustrado.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? Este cap me gusta especialmente. Os voy a regalar la frase más guay de este mundo: «El humor negro es como las piernas: hay quien las tiene y quien no.» (horrible, lo sé).<p>

**Gui **  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	23. Silla de mimbre

**Gui:** Holaaaa... Como todas mis lectoras son tremendamente adorables y no quería dejarles con la duda de qué pasaba entre Astoria y Draco (que Scorp no interesa) subo esto hoy. Sabed que el alma gemela de Scorpius es en realidad **Veela**, pero él no la conoce y por eso aún no lo sabe. La metería pero creo que el _other insert_ está tan prohibido como el _self insert_. Así que ya véis.

Por lo tanto, miles de gracias a **samfj, Serena Princesita Hale, SoraandYama y Veela Black** por los reviewazos.

**Disclaimer:** Tralalá, preguntadle a Jotaká, tralalá, si a estos pensaba juntar, tralalá... (Disclaimer en verso, SUPERADLO)

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo <strong>

**Silla de Mimbre **  
><em><strong>o cómo todo es más fácil cuando eligen los demás<strong> _

Scorpius quedó con Rose y Albus para que se apiadaran de él. Estaba en pleno apogeo de su frustración de la que ya hemos hablado porque llevaba un mes sin hacer... eso que te quita bastante los enfados y que sabe tan bien. Porque ninguna chica se le había acercado en un mes, vaya. Ninguna. Y se estaba matando a... autosatisfacción.

Además de todo esto (que es terrible) tenía que elegir un regalo de bodas. ¿Quién se casa? Sus padres. ¿Por qué? Porque no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. ¿A quién va a poder insultar Atoria si no está Draco? Además, Scorpius sabe de dónde saca su frustración, porque su padre soporta el mismo problema. Y bueno, Draco sin Astoria significa paz y Astoeiia sin Draco significa silencio. Ya habían conseguido hacer feliz a Scorpius: ellos no habían podido engendrarle. Esa había sido siempre u idea. ¿Cómo podían haberlo engendrado? Y ahora llegaban con que se casaban por tercera vez.

Así que Scorpius tenía que hacerles un regalo. Seguramente sus padres se divorciaban para poder volver a casarse y tener regalos. Por suerte, la segunda vez que se casaron él tenía diez años y no tuvo que regalarles nada. Ya. Pero ahora tenía 24 y no colaba. Además, sus padres le hacían llegar mucho capital, juntado con sus ganancias ahora un poco más estables en el ámbito del periodismo...

Rose opinaba que lo mejor era la silla de mimbre. Albus, que era el jarrón feo y caro que a Astoria seguro que le encantaba. Scorpius quería quemar la silla, romper el jarrón e irse de p... En fin.

-Scorp...

-¿Qué?

-No llores...

-¡No estoy llorando, Rose!

-Por dentro.

-¿Te has vuelto algo así como pitonisa?

-Pretendo reemplazar a Trelawney como coordinadora del Club de Adivinación. Ya sabes, siempre supe que no tendría que haberme ido de Hogwarts.

Scorpius ni siquiera pudo reírse. Porque estaba sentado en el sillón de mimbre con el jarrón entre las manos. Estaba haciendo ruidos raros de desesperado. Al cabo de tres minutos alzó la vista y pilló in fraganti a Albus diciéndole a Rose (sin mover los labios) «deberías besarle y acabar con esto». El muy idiota ni se dio cuenta de que Scorpius le estaba mirando. Se limitó a alzar las cejas. La última vez que se había besado con Rose había sido para conseguir a Lily. Albus se dio cuenta de que Scorpius le había visto y empezó a defenderse:

-¡Deberíais salir juntos! ¡Todo el mundo lo piensa!

-¡Dejaría de ser simple!-dijeron a la vez Scorpius y Rose.

-¡Os compenetráis!

-Oh, Rose, tú me entiendes-enterró la cabeza entre el cuello y el pelo de la chica, que se apiadó de él y le empezó a acariciar el pelo.

-Claro que sí, Scorpius, ¿cómo lo dudas? Y cómo yo soy la única aquí que entiende tus dilemas, comprarás el sillón y tu madre podrá ponerlo en el jardín y tu padre se sentará en él cuando vuelva de trabajar y quiera disfrutar del atardecer.

Scorpius estaba bastante menos estresado. Ya había elegido el regalo.

-Y voy a hacer algo más por ti.

-¿Qué?

-Quedamos mañana a las cuatro delante de Sortilegios Weasley. ¡No me mires así! No te voy a hacer entrar. Y no te escaquees, sé que tienes el día libre.

* * *

><p>¿No os parece un capítulo enormemente genial? A mi me chifla. Os adelanto que quedan dos capítulos + el final alternativo propuesto por una lectora que molaba mucho. Alehop.<p>

**Gui **  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	24. Viento

**Gui:** Gracias a **Dominique Jackson, NatWizard, samfj, Serena Princesita Hale, SoraandYama y Veela Black** por los reviewazos. Repartidos a Scorpius, hay para todas ;) jajaja

**Disclaimer:** Dada la superioridad del disclaimer anterior, me absentgo de poner ninguno.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo <strong>

**Viento**  
><em><strong>o la idea del siglo de Rose<strong> _

Los recuerdos se los lleva el viento. El viento se llevó el acoso de Moira Zabini, se llevó los llantos de Mandy, se llevó su enamoramiento con Kendra Keply, Lauren Thompson y Jenna Finnigan, se llevó los primeros veranos en la Madriguera, en los que todos los Weasley daban miedo, se llevó los castigos infligidos por las jugarretas para nada bien calculadas de Hugo y Lilú, se llevó las cosquillas decisivas que catapultaron a Rose al puesto de primera novia, se llevó los empaches de dulces en la ida a Hogwarts, se llevó las peleas con los novios de sus chicas, se llevó las peripecias para conseguir a Lilú, se llevó el viaje después de septimo, se llevó las dos bodas de sus padres... El viento se llevó muchas cosas. El problema es que se llevó a Scorpius consigo. Y por lo tanto, Scorpius y sus recuerdos están en el mismo sitio del recorrido del viento. No se sabe muy bien dónde.

Por lo tanto, ahora mismo, delante de Sortilegios Weasley, Scorpius no era capaz de olvidar ni una sola de las veces que había visto a la chica que tenía en frente. Por su culpa le habían castigado en tercero por primera vez en su vida a limpiar inodoros femeninos llenos de sangre. Por su culpa y la de Lilú y Hugo, pero esos dos estaban perdonados.

Al principio no la había reconocido. Él no sabía que ella se había aliado con Albus para conseguir que Lily saliera con él, y de hecho no la veía desde hacía más de seis años. Por lo tanto, pensó que era una chica cualquiera. Rose le estaba haciendo el favor de encontrarle novia. Y conociendo a Rose, seguro que no la había elegido al azar. Había una razón. Tenía que descubrir esa razón.

Suka Everd tenía el mismo pelo marrón de siempre, aunque más largo. Era una de esas chicas que pese a la adversidad de tener que peinarse, llevaba el pelo lo más largo posible. Scorpius prefería el de Rose. Era largo pero el rizo lo convertía en corto. Suka tenía un pelotón de pecas minúsculas y casi invisibles bajo los ojos verdes y llevaba gafas sin montura (es decir, tenían montura, pero era de metal muy finito). No debían de servirle para mucho porque miraba a Scorpius siempre por encima de las gafas.

Empezó siendo amable y caritativa. Cuando se fue Scorpius al baño en la heladería y que volvió a hurtadillas, la descubrió regañando a Rose por intentar buscarle novio. "Ahora me toca ser adorable. Y no por Scorpius, que me cae muy bien, pero es que tengo ganas de ser huraña y él no se lo merece". Así que saltó a por ella.

-Puedes ser huraña si quieres, las chicas sois más entretenidas enfadadas.

Provocó un gran enfado en Suka Everd, y su frustración aumentó puesto que ahora la deseaba terriblemente. Rose se aplaudió a si misma por haber encontrado una mujer parecida a la madre de Scorpius en menos violento. Seguro que esto marchaba bien...

* * *

><p>Tralalá. Scorpius es mío ;)...<p>

**Gui **  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	25. Tomates

**Gui:** Bueno, primer final del fic. Los demás finales alternativos prometen no ser normales. Abstenganse gentes con ideas correctas del mundo. Esto os transtornará. Por otro lado, este último cap es bueno. O eso creo. Gracias por los adorables reviews a **Veela Black, NatWizard, Dominique Jackson, Serena Princesita Hale, SoraandYama, samfj y Crimela**

**Disclaimer:** Os pasaré mi nombre cuando escriba un best-seller. Hasta entonces os basta con saber que ése no es Joanne.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo <strong>

**Tomates**  
><em><strong>o Suka Everd y la tensión relajada<strong> _

Suka Everd era un verdadero quebradero de cabeza. Por eso se concentraba tanto en ella y había olvidado que no estaba contento con su vida. No por otra cosa. Era una pesada y se aseguraba de molestarle lo suficiente (de ponerle lo suficiente, en realidad, pero el fic está en un raying bajo y no voy a excederme) como para que él tuviese que quitársela de la cabeza a base de... En fin, que se le cansaba la mano.

Suka Everd, por otro lado no era tan insoportable. Tenía sus momentos (solo cuando estaba borracha) y a veces tenían conversaciones filosóficas interesantísimas (hasta que caía redonda). Últimamente pasaban demasiado tiempo (a los ojos de la Suka ebria) juntos. Pero no era su culpa si los ods escribían articulillos para el Profeta y se encontraban en cada maldito rincón. No es que Scorpius se hubiese aprendido el horario de Suka de memoria, ni que Suka no huyese al ver a Scorpius a lo lejos, ni que se esforzasen poco en sentarse en las mesas más alejadas del comedor.

No. Ellos no eran críos que no sabían comportarse. Ellos se llevaban bien y luego mal (dependía mucho del alcohol) tenían amigos en común y tampoco se gritaban demasiado (es decir, en Japón no les oían, claro que en China a lo mejor de fondo). Claro que todo eso cambió el día que tuvieron que hacer juntos un reportaje sobre ahora mismo no recuerdo qué porque no lo marqué en mi agenda y se me olvidó. Y claro, el fotógrafo acabó haciendo de sujetavelas aunque ninguno de los dos lo recuerda poque estaban muy borrachos pero cuando la cosa se puso castaña oscura el fotógrafo se fue y los dejó haciendo lo que fuera, con o sin ropa.

Y bueno, desde ese momento ya no era solo el cuerpo de Scorpius el que reaccionaba antes el de Suka. Ni él se sentía tan frustrado ni ella tan tensa. De hecho, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía por qué, estaban muy relajados en el sentido... O sea que estaban tensos pero era tensión sexual, no tensión por no soportarse. O sea que estaban relajados pero tensos. ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, da igual.

Scorpius acabó entrándole cuando estaban un poco menos borrachos que la última vez y esta vez sin público ni gente que se quema los dedos por estar demasiado tiempo aguantando la vela. Y claro, hicieron lo mismo que la última vez, aunque para ellos era la primera. Y obviamente, no se olvidaron. Hicieron todo el paripé ese de "tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche" que os voy a ahorrar poque siempre es un rollo absoluto y no quiro tener que vivirlo demasiado a menudo y decidieron estar de rollo, es decir, tener derecho a roce sin la necesidad alcohólica de por medio.

Rose y Albus y los amigos de Suka (como Lily y Hugo, qué casualidad que sean todos primos) opinaban que tendrían que ser novios. Pero eso ya llegaría. Suka ya se daría cuenta. Scorpius ya accedería cuando ella se lo pidiese. El casero de su próximo apartamento compartido ya los interrumpiría en plena faena para pedirles el alquiler. Esa, amigos, es otra historia.

* * *

><p>Fin. Atención a los finales alternativos que vendrán: son posibles TODOS JUNTOS es decir que no hay incoherencias entre los unos y los otros. No os asustéis. Pongo la obra "Complete" aunque no lo esté del todo.<p>

**Gui **  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	26. 1er final alternativo

**Gui:** Gracias a **samfj** por su super review. He decidido subir ya el primer final alternativo porque me encanta xD. No es muy diver para Scorpius pero bueno. Y no os preocupeis por nada, aun hay mas finales ;)...

**Disclaimer:** ¿Rowling? ¿Qué es eso, un queso?

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo <strong>

**Primer final alternativo**  
><em><strong>y por lo tanto segundo final<strong> _

Scorpius es feliz con Suka, sí, hasta que ella, cuatro años después, se enamora de una mujer. Si no os lo creéis no lo hagais. A veces uno no hace nada más que alimentar un amor y este se empeña y un día, ¡puf! sale volando.

Al principio, Suka lo trata como a un problema. «Scorp, me ocurre algo muy raro». Scorpius, cuando se lo dice, no lo entiende. Le dice que no le preste demasiada atención, que seguramente sea un juego de su cerebro.

Después, Suka habla menos y lo tiene más claro.

-Scorpius-hace un tiempo que deja de llamarle "Scorp" y él no lo ha pasado por alto.-Lo que me pasa con Sandra... Estoy segura que va más allá de la tensión sexual.

Scorpius se enfada y Suka llora mucho. Llora porque se siente traicionada por su propio cuerpo. Si Scorpius no fuese la parte afectada seguramente todo sería más ameno. A veces siente lástima por ella porque sabe que no miente. Pero no puede hacer nada más que enfadarse con la tal Sandra y con Suka por no dejar de verla.

-Había mil formas de hacer las cosas.

-No me he dado cuenta a tiempo...

-No tenías por qué hacerme partícipe.

-Habría sido una forma de traición y no quiero hacer eso, Scorpius.

De algún modo, en su infelicidad, Scorpius empieza a escribir poesía. Pequeños poemas cargados de significado. ¿Por qué el cuerpo no se adapta a una rutina? ¿Por qué los sentimientos mueren si ya bastante se tiene con que muera el hombre? ¿Por qué uno no se desenamora igual que se enamoró, sin darse cuenta?

Rose, de vez en cuando, va a apoyar a Scorpius. Le hace compañía, le hace reir, a veces le emborracha, aunque eso lo hace más a menudo Albus. Scorpius se ríe, llora, se enfada, se burla y escribe poesía.

Se tira así medio año al cabo del cual ve a Suka besando apasionadamente a una mujer que no ha visto en su vida y que debe de ser esa Sandra. Le duele tanto que solo encuentra una últimaalternativa: tirarse por un puente.

Antes de saltar se pregunta si Rose publicará sus poemas, ya que le ha enseñado donde están.

* * *

><p>Bueno, la gota que colma el vaso. Su familia es un campo de batalla y su novia le deja por una tía... Tsk. Pero ya veréis, no ocurrirá nada malo.<p>

**Gui **  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	27. 2ndo final alternativo

**Gui:** Gracias a **samfj, Serena Princesita Hale, Artemisa Braver y SoraandYama** por los reviews! Aquí un poco más

**Disclaimer:** Una vez leí un libro de una tal Jotaká que me gustó bastante. Y claro, ahora a lo mejor influencia en mi escritura...

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo <strong>

**Segundo final alternativo**  
><em><strong>y por lo tanto tercer final<strong> _

Cuando se despertó, Rose estaba justo delante de él. Le miraba con algo de preocupación. No recordaba bien qué hacía en casa de Albus. Pero miró a Rose y se acordó.

-No me salió bien lo del suicidio, ¿eh?

Rose parecía fastidiada ahora que sacaba el tema. Miró para otro lado y Scorpius sintió que tenía que justificarse por haberle hecho eso.

-Sabes que eres una de las pocas cosas por las que no lo hice antes...

-Esa no es la cuestión, Scorp. Si de verdad querías suicidarte hay mil maneras mucho más eficaces que olvidarte en el Támesis. Lo que me fastidia es que estando deprimido todo el día sólo quieras preocuparnos aún más.

-Rose...

-¡Ya llamabas suficientemente la atención, Scorp! ¡No hacía falta que jugaras al juego del "me tiro al río"! ¡Ya me preocupaba por tí veinte horas al día!

Scorpius se queda callado. Porque él no creía haberlo hecho por llamar la atención pero sí se imaginaba observándolos a todos (y a Suka) llorar por su muerte culpabilizándose. Así que de cierta forma, puede que sí lo hiciese para llamar la atención.

-Tienes razón, Rose. Perdona.

-No les he dicho nada a tus padres, supongo que te parece bien.

Al ver la cara de decepción de Scorpius, Rose pegó un bote.

-¡Scorp! No voy a hacer eso. No vas a jugar al moribundo. Tus padres te quieren y no necesitas que te lo demuestren, ¿vale? No voy a decírselo... No señor, Scorpius, ¡que no!

Scorpius, como habéis adivinado, se dedicaba a ponerle caras de súplica.

-Además, seguro que se ponían histericos conmigo pero al venir a verte ya se habrían calmado.

Eso hizo que Scorpius dejara de suplicar. Rose suspiró y se volvió a sentar en la cama, al lado de Scorpius.

-Rose...

-¿Qué?-dijo secamente.

Scorpius la abrazó primero y luego le acarició los párpados de los ojos cerrados. Ella se fue tranquilizando.

-Gracias, Rose, por todo lo que has hecho, dicho y pensado por mi. De verdad.

-Scorp, ya sabes que no...

-Sí, en serio, tenía que decirlo porque sigues cuidando de mi aunque estés enfadada conmigo y yo como si nada.

-Scorpius cállate o te pego. Pareces un principe romántico vomitivo.

-Qué manera de romper el momento. Ya no te abrazo.

Rose simplemente sonrió y en un acto de ternura que los dos aceptaron como normal, le besó en los labios. Se levantó diciendo algo de llamar a sus padres con el propósito de que una vez estuvieran en casa de Albus, en el cuarto de Scorpius (que tenía que parecer moribundo) soltarles la bomba. Scorpius sonrió.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero, Rose.

-Ya, Scorp, ya... Y yo a ti-añadió bajito.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Demasiado horrible? Bueno, ya sabeis. Opción A: Scorpius es feliz con Suka. Opción B: se suicida. Opción C: Rose cuida de él y él atrapa a sus padres en una trampa de cariño. ¿Opción D? Ya lo veréis...<p>

**Gui **  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	28. 3er final alternativo

**Gui:** Gracias a **Artemisa Braver, samfj, Soraand Yama y Diana Prenze** por sus reviews. ¡Os dedico el último capítulo! (Esta vez sí, y lo siento)... Espero que os guste. También gracias a todos los que dejaron un review alguna vez y los que han leído el fic a escondidas. Os he pillado por las estadísticas de visitas al fic muahahaha soy malévola y cruel.

Espero veros por algún fic mío o me pasaré por los vuestros, si, soy así de rara. Planeo un fic de Rose con un tanto de RoseScorpius (no puedo evitarlo) para dentro de un mes si estoy con ánimos, cuarenta años si no. Así que no prometo nada, pero lo anuncio.

**Disclaimer:** Jotaká no ha tenido un mes de Junio tan espantoso como el mío... ¿que todavía estamos a catorce? Ah, pues no está acabada mi tortura...

* * *

><p><strong>Mira tu reflejo en el espejo <strong>

**Tercer final alternativo**  
><em><strong>y por lo tanto cuarto final<strong> _

Scorpius acaba de confirmar su teoría, esa que ha ido germinando poco a poco en su cerebro. De pequeño sabía que sus padres le querían, se daba cuenta de que se peleaban por ser mejor padre que el otro.

Pero fue creciendo, y fue perdiendo la esperanza, la paciencia y los nervios. Al principio era muy sabio (veía los regalos, veía los sacrificios, veía que tanto su madre como su padre parecían demostrarle más amor a él que al otro). Luego, fue viendo la verdadera naturaleza humana.

Sus padres se habían casado. Llevaban, antes que eso, mucho tiempo saliendo y otro mucho tiempo enamorándose. Luego habían pasado tiempo casados y más tarde le habían tenido a él. Entre ellos se pegaban. A él, le mimaban. Pero la verdadera muestra de amor era la que tenían el uno para el otro. No la que le brindaban a él.

Obviamente, sus padres no le querían y el desencanto cada vez era más grande. Porque se olvdaban de él, de su entrada a Hogwarts, del día que volvía. Porque se volvían a casar y le exigían regalos. Porque se iban de viaje sin avisar (por mucho que él estuviese viviendo con Suka, podrían habérselo dicho para que no se asustara porque claro, se dejaron en su despiste la puerta abierta y Scorpius pensó que volverían pronto. Dos días después seguían sin haber vuelto y él ya los creía muertos).

Y sobretodo porque cuando vinieron a verle a casa de Albus después de su fracasado y húmedo suicidio en el Támesis ni siquiera le regañaron como muestra de preocupación. Ni siquiera les pareció raro que hubiese intentado suicidarse. ¡Se empezaron a meter con Suka! Y él muerto de risa, claro.

Así que hasta aquí hemos llegado. Las dos únicas personas que le quieren de verdad, Albus y Rose, son las únicas que merecen vivir. Por eso no las ha invitado a su fiesta. Es una fiesta muy divertida. En algún momento, alguien irá a abrir la ventana porque hace calor aposta. Y cuando lo haga, se dispararán las armas colocadas estratégicamente, de forma que todos mueran. Lo mejor es que no le pillarán nunca.

Y si le sale mal, siempre le quedarán Rose y Albus, para visitarle en Azkaban... Al parecer ahora es bastante cómoda.

* * *

><p>Opción D: matarlos a todos. Creedme, Scorpius se ha vuelto inhumano pero no es tan infeliz como parece. Solo quiere probar cosas nuevas. Y os dejo imaginar si funciona o no, teniendo en cuenta que son armas muggles y vete tú a saber. ¡Un saludazo! Y quedaros con el final que prefiráis.<p>

**Gui **  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
